Soul Wonderers
by Moonlight Pilot
Summary: What would happen if a hungry, soul eating, monster creating person was on the loose?


Soul Wonderers  
Chapter 1  
  
The school day was getting late. Most people gave big leaps of joy due to this fact. That wasn't a fact. Who would jump in the halls with that much energy to do that? No one at Sand Diego Central High did especially Jessica Green. She hated school like most students while waiting for the last bell.  
  
She hated art class. She was no good at keeping a line straight or a circle totally round. And it was all because of her parents wanting her to go off to college. She hated everything that dealt with art, including cartoons. It seemed the more she looked the more she was getting bored.  
  
Every single day, she put up a fight that would take up the whole entire hour, she reminded herself as she walked to the art room. But she was pulled in the girl's restroom. The stranger in a black cloak asked, "How would you like to pass your art class?"  
  
"I wish but you couldn't help me..." Jessica started but the stranger covered her mouth.  
  
"It can be done! And it will happen right now!" The stranger removed her hand and began to suck the surrounding air. A cloud of smoke flew right out of Jessica's mouth right into the stranger's mouth. Jessica's hazel eyes went white as she fell to the floor. The stranger swallowed the cloud and then yelled out in triumph, "Soul extrusion is done! Arise, Madam Paintstar!"  
  
Jessica's body began to shake as her long silver hair wrapped up and was held up by two paintbrushes. Instead of hazel pupils, red pupils appeared. Jessica's white skin turned golden as a crayon box grew on her back as sketchpads were attached to her thigh. Madam Paintstar's voice was higher then Jessica's as it bowed and said to the stranger, "Master, what may I do for you?"  
  
"Collect souls for me! Do it in any way you want but I want the souls!" The masked figure ordered. "You better be off."  
  
"But first," Madam Paintstar drew a furious dragon on back of the door. "Every time a person comes in, the dragon takes the soul cloud and transports it to my gut!"  
  
"Good thinking! Now you better get to class!" The masked figure ordered as she walked out of the bathroom. Madam Paintstar followed her out and ran into the art room. The teacher looked up and giggled a little.  
  
"Jessica, is that you?" the teacher asked as she looked back down at the attendance sheet.  
  
"No, Je suis Madam Paintstar!" Madam Paintstar said getting out a box of crayons from the crayon box on her back. Then she threw them to the floor and 15 crayons shot out of the case. A crayon attached itself to a student and smoke clouds came out of the mouths. Madam Paintstar swallowed each and every cloud before she turned to Miss Jok. "Madam Jok, I will now collect your soul like I did with your students."  
  
Unknown to Miss Jok, a crayon was floating right behind her to attach itself to her. Miss Jok backed up and the crayon attached to her neck. Miss Jok's soul cloud emerged from her mouth right into Madam Paintstar's mouth. After swallowing, she felt another one fall into her gut.  
  
Don Erison, Marie Daniels, and Tina Turner rushed in. Madam Paintstar just looked at them as the last crayon attached to Tina's nose. Don watched as Tina's soul cloud glided its way into Madam Paintstar's stomach. Then Madam Paintstar threw a bucket of paint all over Marie. Don asked with a furious voice, "What did you do, you monster?"  
  
"Her soul is now in my gut! Mademoiselle Daniels, would you be so kind as to hold him down?" Madam Paintstar asked politely. Don was snatched from behind as Marie now controlled by Madam Paintstar wrapped her arms around Don and squeezed tight. "And now Mademoiselle Marie can only hear and obey me!"  
  
Madam Paintstar held a sketchpad from her thigh and paintbrush in hand. She painted like crazy until she stopped. Then she ripped the page out and reattached the sketchpad to her thigh. Finally, she placed it carefully on her stomach, then she peeled the paper away.  
  
Don got a good glimpse as a dragonhead lauched from Madam Paintstar's stomach. Don who got free then he ducked as the dragon head charged. It clamped on Marie's mouth and began to sucked the soul cloud out of Marie's body. Marie fell to the floor as the dragonhead returned to Madam Paintstar's stomach with Marie's soul cloud in its mouth.  
  
Don charged at Madam Paintstar. She lauched her dragonhead again and Don dodged. With a blade materializing in his hands, he sliced the dragon's head from its neck. Soul clouds began to blow out of her stomack. Then reckoning that it was a good time to strike, he loped it at Madam Paintstar's throat. As it hit her neck, he shouted, "RETURN TO NORMAL!"  
  
The paint burned off Marie's skin as she saw him running outside the classroom with the Moon Sword and the Dragon's head in his hands. Madam Paintstar was engulfed in flames as Jessica reappeared and souls returned to their rightful bodies except Jessica's. Tina got up and looked around before she was risked away by Marie who didn't want to be seen. They met Don by the door and questions came up.  
  
"I don't know any answers except Jessica Green's soul is missing!" Don mentioned, "but whoever took it will need more." 


End file.
